Collide
by iheartmaroon5
Summary: I'M BACK TO FF! AU. Fabina. Nina and Fabian are traveling down the highway, in opposite directions, him on a motorcycle, her in a convertible. He looks at her. She's beautiful, sunlight's dancing off her hair and her eyes are twinkling. Fabian's mesmerized. What happens when the two people just collide? Peddie, Amfie, Jara, eventual Moy and Fabina. *Sum Sucks*
1. crash

**Hey people of FanFiction! I bet you didn't expect me to come back! :D Well, I did, and with a new story! I really hope you like it, I worked really hard on this! Well, enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

_chapter 1- crash- third person point of view_

Fabian Rutter was driving down the highway on his black Harley-Davidson motorbike, the soft breeze that he loved passing by in the other direction. His short brown hair was tucked into the black motorcycle helmet perched upon his head; his plaid shirt untucked under his leather jacket, his black skinny jeans reached to his ankles, his Vans shoes on his feet. The twenty-four year old had come straight from New York University, he was an archeology major in graduate school. He was on his way to his best friend Eddie's birthday party at a restaurant downtown. Everyone he knew would be there, his good friends from high school: Mick, Patricia, Joy, and Jerome. He hadn't seen them in a while, except for Eddie and Patricia.

Nina Martin's baby blue convertible was cruising down that same highway, too. Her hair tumbled to her shoulders, and she was wearing a long sweater, floral dress, and pumps, she thought she looked pretty cute. She was traveling to her friend Amber's Soho apartment to help her fashion-crazy friend find bohemian outfit to present to her employers at a small boutique downtown. Nina knew that fashion was not her strong suit (writing was, as she was a graduate student at NYU), but she wanted to help her friend. Amber was so obsessed with finding the outfit that she called up her boyfriend Alfie, as well as her and Nina's friends Mara and Jerome.

It was that moment that Fabian saw a baby blue convertible come into range. As he got closer, he saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw. The sunlight danced off her dirty blonde hair, making her hair appear golden. Her blue eyes twinkled, and Fabian was mesmerized by them. He got closer and closer to the car, but then a large sound interrupted him.

_crash. _

As Nina started to close her eyes, she heard the faint wurring of sirens ring in her ears. The golden sky above her blurred and faded to black. Nina was out and so was Fabian.

This was the beginning of something.

**So the ending was pretty crappy. Well, that chapter is kind of an intro. I'll try to update later today, but if I can't I'll try tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Review! (:**


	2. awake

**Hai! Thanks for your reviews! I really mean it, you guys are awesome! So I figured something out about updating, I'll probably do it every 4-6 days, okay? Okay. Well, on with the story! **

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

_chapter 2- awake- fabian rutter's point of view_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I can hear a life support monitor from a mile away. I open my eyes, my vision quickly blurring before I can see everything. I look around me: I'm in a hospital, tucked inside a bed, in a large hall full of people that are knocked out on beds like mine. Doctors and nurses are walking around, examining everyone. Two nurses with clipboards walk to me.

"Mr. Rutter, you're awake! Do you need anything?" Nurse #1 chirps. She has short blonde hair and a genuine smile.

"N-no thanks. What happened?" I ask, my memory hazy.

"You and Ms. Martin over there were involved in a car crash," Nurse #2 has darker hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. She motions to a girl across the room who is in a hospital bed, asleep. She has dirty blonde hair and beautiful skin. Everything comes back to me, she was the beautiful girl I saw before the accident. Oh no, I must have hurt her.

"How long have I been out?"

"3 days. Unfortunately we couldn't get you or Ms. Martin a room, so we had to leave you in the waiting hall."

"Oh." I say, and the two nurses talk with their backs turned to me. I eye their clipboards. Nurse #1, or Amy, as her nametag says, is holding a form that says:

_-Fabian James Rutter  
-Born on 23__rd __June 1988, age 24  
-Involved in Car Accident  
-Drives Ford Motorcycle  
-Broken Leg, Slight Concussion, Cut on Arm._

I peek at Nurse #2, or Geniveve's clipboard. The form on there, I'm guessing, is for the pretty blonde girl:

_-Nina Isabel Martin_

_-Born on 14__th__ December 1988, age 23_

_-Involved in Car Accident_

_-Drives Volvo Convertible_

_-Broken Arm, Slight Concussion, Sprained Ankle_

I think this Nina girl is going to hate me.

**Sorry, crappy chappy. Hehehee, that rhymed! Next chapter Nina and Fabian will finally meet, and you'll meet the others, too. Review? I'll probably update tomorrow, Sunday, or whenever. Bye!**

'**Til Next Time,**

**:)*iheartmaroon5***** (:**

**(new signoff!)**


	3. alive

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They made me smile so much, I decided to update today! The reason why my updating schedule is a little all over the place is because of obviously school and I have to work on my science fair project because I really want to win the science fair again XD. On with the reviews!**

**OnlyHouseOfAnubis: **Thank you! (: I know Nina's birthday is July 7th, but I guess the world where this story is set is AU so I stupidly changed her birthday. XD

**AnaMulvoyTenFan:** Thank you so much, that means a lot! (:

**From Anonymous:** Thank you, that's so sweet of you to say that! I really mean it, thank you so much! (:

**Seriously, thank you guys so much for the reviews. School has been giving me a hard time, so thanks! (: On with the story!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

_chapter 3- alive- nina martin's point of view_

I feel a warm hand on my arm lightly shaking me.

"Nina, time for your food!" Genevieve whispers to me. I open my eyes, the hospital scene in front of me blurring and then focusing. I look up at Genevieve, she is carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken soup on it. She places it on my lap and I begin to eat it. I woke up yesterday. The boy did too. I hate him. Why did he have to run into me?

The nurses left, and it was now the boy and I in the room, all the other patients had been given rooms. He is awake, too, playing on his phone or something. He puts his phone down.

"So, you from around here?" he asks.

"None of your business," I spit at him.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, Nina," He calls back.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, outraged. I don't even know his.

"Easy, princess. I looked at your form."

"So you weren't even bothered to ask me?" I grimace.

"No. I figured out that you would hate me after this."

"You got that dang right, idiot." I sulk.

"It's Fabian." He frowns.

"Nina, it's not my fault that we ran into each other. It's just as your fault as it is mine," He's getting aggravated, I can tell. We sat in silence, and suddenly the weight of how rude I was fell over me. I decided to speak up.

"Look. Okay? I'm sorry. There, I said it." I say, him silent.

"I am too." He speaks after a while.

Silence.

"So, what do you do?" He asks.

"Well, I guess since we got an indefinite time, just you and me, we better get to know each other. I'm a grad student at NYU."

"What major?" He smirks.

"Writing, and journalism. Why do you ask?" I shrug.

"Because I'm an NYU grad student, too."

I sit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I'm an archaeology major."

"Interesting," I laugh.

"What? That's really my major!" He smiles.

"Okay, okay, I believe you!" I put my arms up in the 'I surrender' action.

We laugh for a while, and it's nice. I haven't smiled like this in a while.

**Okay, cheesy ending. But now Fabina has met! Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick, and Joy will make an appearance in future chapters, starting with Patricia and Eddie next chapter! Also, Nina and Fabian will be release from the hospital soon. Okay, well, bye, and don't forget to review!**

**Stay Awesome,**

**:)*iheartmaroon5*(:**


	4. kiss me

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your great reviews, I really mean it! All outfits mentioned are on my profile. **

**Nazza-Pazz:** Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! You're an awesome writer, too! (:

**On with the story! I don't own House of Anubis or Ed Sheeran's **_**Kiss Me**_**.**

* * *

_chapter 4- release- nina martin's point of view_

_-3 days later-_

Fabian and I are being released from the hospital today. I know this is sudden, but all of a sudden I feel something when I see him. Just…something more.

Our casts are off, and we are healed. We have to go to physical therapy for the next few weeks, though. I feel radiant I again.

I don't know if he likes me back. I don't know if he ever will. All I know is that our friendship is special.

"Nina, your friend, Ms. Millington is here to pick you up," Amy says, and I hug her goodbye. I'll miss her. Fabian looks at me.

"Goodbye, Nina," He smiles, but looks sad. "I'll call you."

"Goodbye, Fabian." I wave. I don't know if I'll ever see him again. Is he keeping his word? I get up and walk out of the hospital, turning back one last time to look at his big brown eyes.

**-Line Break-**

"Nina!" I hear a girl's squealing. Amber. I laugh, and hug her. "I missed you so much! They wouldn't let me come to see you!"

"I missed you too, Amber. Can you stop hugging me now? I can't breathe." Amber lets go of me, and I see Mara, Jerome and Alfie now, too. They run and hug me.

"Let's get you home! It's getting late." Amber guides me inside her limosine. Did I mention that she's super rich?

They drive me to the 2 bedroom apartment that Amber and I **share (AN: Amber's rooming with Nina, okay?)**. Amber waves everyone off and unlocks the apartment's front door. I'm greeted by the small, warm, art-deco living room. I missed this place, but not as much as I miss Fabian right now.

"The apartment was so quiet without you!" Amber said, taking me to my room. I got into my pajamas, said goodnight to her, and climbed into bed.

I couldn't sleep much that night, no matter how hard I tried.

**-Line Break-**

I woke up, slightly hazy. Amber was in the kitchen, making chocolate chip pancakes, she's a surprisingly good cook.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Morning to you! Want a pancake?" I happily obliged. I loved Amber's pancakes.

"You better get dressed, darling." Amber smirked as I was munching on my breakfast.

"Why?"

"Because, it's noon! You were out cold this morning." She said. It was noon?

"I was?"

"You were." She teased."Also, someone called your cell phone, so I picked it up."

"Really? Who was it?"

"A guy named Fabian. He was calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner with him and his friends, tonight. I said sure for you, and he invited Mara, Jerome, Alfie and I, too!"

"Amber!" I yelled.

"What?" She replied, shocked.

"Thank you."

**-Line Break-**

It was six o'clock, and Mara, Jerome, Amber, Alfie and I were waiting on the dock at the harbor. We were eating on the Princess Diana Vessel for the night, but there was no sight of Fabian or his friends.

"How do I look?" I whispered to Amber.

"You look great, Neens." I was wearing a frilly gray one-shoulder dress, black heels, an 'N' necklace, natural makeup, my hair in a bun, a silver bracelet, chandelier earrings, and a gray clutch.

"You don't look too bad yourself!" I exclaim. I knew that Amber was secretly paranoid about her outfit. She is wearing a light pink sleeveless dress with lace, heels the color of her dress, light makeup, a French manicure, a silver bracelet, necklace, and earrings; a heart ring, and her hair slightly wavy.

Mara didn't look that bad either. She is wearing mainly red, black and gold, and her hair was stick straight, a dash of red lipstick making her lips pop.

Finally, a black car pulls up by the dock, and 5 people step out, 2 girls and 3 guys. One of the three guys is Fabian, ack. I look over at Amber in panic, and she exchanges a little encouraging smile, which soothes me.

"Hi," Fabian says shyly.

"Hi," I smile.

A girl with auburn hair approaches Fabian and I. She's wearing a black dress with white embroidery at the top; paired with black, gold and white accessories, which looks really pretty.

"So, Fabian, is this the Nina we've heard so much ab…" Fabian jabs the girl in the side as a signal to shut up. I blush slightly.

"Ow, what was that for?" She teases to Fabian, and then extends her hand. "I'm Patricia Williamson."

I shake her hand, and introduce myself also. Then Amber, Mara, Alfie, and Jerome do the same to Fabian and Patricia.

"What about us?" A girl with brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and lots of pink on her body stood with two blonde boys, one muscular and the other tall. Fabian motions them over, and they introduce themselves. The girl is named Joy, and the muscular guy is her boyfriend Mick. The tall blonde guy is Patricia's boyfriend and Fabian's best friend Eddie. They all seem really nice.

We get into the boat and into the colossal dining hall. It is really pretty. There are 5 tables for two that have been squashed into a large table. We all take our seats and get to know each other. Apparently Fabian, Joy, Mara, Mick and Eddie went to high school together just like Mara, Amber, Alfie, Jerome and I did.

I learn a lot about these new people, I could tell we will all be really close friends. I end up switching numbers with Patricia, she was that nice.

The meal was over, so everyone goes somewhere in the boat with their boyfriend or girlfriend, and I go on a private deck alone, sitting on a wooden bench near a door leading to inside the ship. I admire the beauty of the dark, serene, calm ocean meeting with the dark sky that glimmers with stars. It is beautiful.

The door swings open, and it reveals a gorgeous looking Fabian.

"Nina!" He says, smiling. "I was looking for you, I was so worried!"

"Haha, thanks," I smile to him, and look back out to the picturesque scenery beyond me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He looks out there too, and sits down next to me.

"Yeah," I say.

"Like you," He says, the noises of the ocean waves crashing fading.

"What?" I stutter.

"You're beautiful, Nina. I love you. I've only known you for a short while but I know it in my heart that I love you." I look up at him, and he touches my cheek and gazes into my eyes. All of a sudden, Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me softly rolls into the background.

Our lips crash together and we kiss, for a long time. It's beautiful, like a movie. I've never been happier in my life.

_kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_you wanna be loved_

_you wanna be loved_

_this feels like falling in love _

_falling in love_

_we're falling in love_

* * *

**Aww, they kissed!(:**

**A little far-fetched, I know. :D Hoped you liked it! I worked really hard on this, for about 4 days! All outfits are on my profile, again. There's so much more coming up in this story, I'm so excited to keep on updating this. What will happen now the pair are out of the hospital? You'll have to stay reading! Thanks so much, catch you next time!**

**Don't Forget to Review! (:**

**:)*iheartmaroon5*(:**


End file.
